Betrothed
by lyricsinmotion
Summary: AU: As a child, Princess Emma was betrothed to Killian, the son of her mother's best friend. Their parents arranged for them to spend summers together to "get to know each other" in the hopes that they would someday fall in love for real. This is their story. (On the eve and day of their wedding, they look back on all the moments that brought them to this point- the good AND bad)
1. Emma's Letter

**A/N: **Don't look at me like that. I'll finish my other stories_ I promise_! This was based off a prompt on tumblr from the lovely lovingcaptainswan :) If you want the post that started this whole thing, just let me know :)

_NOTE_**-** _**not all the chapters will be letters!** _This chapter and one more will be, but that is it! This is just to get it started. Next chapter you'll start seeing their love story unfold. Stick with it folks, I think it's going to be a good one :)

* * *

Killian,

I honestly don't know what to say- I never was that great at saying how I felt…These past few days have really got me thinking about all the times you and I have had over the years, and I can't help but remember that first day we met- my mother brushed my hair and made me put on a new dress, and I couldn't for the life of me fathom why. She told me I was meeting a new friend, but she never mentioned it'd be a boy. _Father_ told me that, and I very nearly ran away right then and there. I am so glad I didn't.

Speaking of that first day- I don't know if you ever realized how much I liked that pirate hat of yours. Granted, I really only liked it on you; I only ever stole it because after you got it back you would undoubtedly put it on your head, smirk, and make the distinction between us- _you_ were the pirate, and I was always just the princess. The "Pirate" and the Princess. What an odd combination, you and I.

Did you know your mother wrote me a letter? God, she must have been days away from leaving you for good, but she knew one day we'd reach this point in our lives. I'd like to share part of it with you- I know you'd enjoy her words one last time.

_Emma, take care of my boy. He's strong but there will be a day when I'm not there, and he's going to need someone to turn to. I fear my husband won't be much of a help- he's already drifting from us as my condition declines. I know you're very young as I write this, but I also know you won't be reading it until you have a ring on your finger, promising a life with my dear son. Killian is going to adore you, Emma. He has a big heart, and I hope to God that he lets you in to see it… _

_One more thing Emma- when the both of you say those two words, look for me. I'll be there; I'll be the smile on his father, the light in his eyes, the wind blowing your dress softly. I wouldn't miss that moment for the world, and nothing is going to keep me from being there sweetheart. _

I wish I could have met her. She sounds wonderful, Killian. I always knew she must have been an incredible woman for you to love her so much, and remember her so well years after she'd gone, but this just proves how truly special she was. I can only hope one day we have a family of our own, and I can be half the mother she must have been.

Do you remember the first time we danced together? I don't know what made me think of it, but I can't help but smile at the memory. You were much better than I thought you'd be, especially with everyone watching. Quite frankly I'm surprised I didn't trip or step on your feet- not only was I nervous but I was also so very lost in your eyes that I couldn't focus on much else. Promise me something- when we dance for the "first" time, don't let me fall, because I will most definitely be lost in your eyes again, and this time I have to wear these awful shoes.

Mother told me to tell you about the first time I knew I loved you. I'm not really sure when that was, to be honest, but I know when things changed. We were just starting to grow up, and I remember you began getting jealous if I even looked at another man- especially those guards. What was your problem with them anyway? Was it just because I'd pay attention to them? Anyway, that summer things began changing. We stayed up a little later and you started getting revenge for all the flirting I'd done with other men, and by that last night we'd both had enough. I don't think I'll ever forget that night under the stars, Killian. Not ever. And often when you'd go in the fall, I'd look up at my star and remember the way you smiled when you pointed to it the first time.

Though that summer changed things, I don't think I really realized how I felt until the next year, when you told me about your mom while we stayed up all night in that tree house. I guess that's when I started falling for you, because all I knew was I didn't want to leave…

You'd probably smirk and poke my side to make me laugh if you saw me now- Father is pacing the room like tomorrow was a funeral, and not a wedding; Mother is humming and toying with my dress- all the while telling me I should write certain things (most I'm ignoring because they're terribly cheesy and you'd just roll your eyes); and I'm sitting here in our not so secret alcove, watching the madness from a somewhat safe distance. Do you remember when you first realized this castle had secret rooms and nooks? You lit up like a Christmas tree and told me you'd found something wonderful. Granted, you turned right around and used those rooms and passage ways to scare me half to death, but we had some fun times with them, too. Quite a bit of fun actually… I find this whole situation interesting; after so many years of not being chaperoned, I am one again on the night before me wedding because they think we'll sneak off. We probably would though, come to think of it. My window is unlocked, just in case you decide to repeat that trick of yours you like so much. I suppose by the time you read this it will be too late for that.

It's getting dark and my parents are growing tired- I think they'll be sending me off to bed soon. Before I close this envelope for them to take, there's something I want you to know. _I love you_. I always loved you. You might not believe that considering how often we fought as children, but it's true. I knew I would always love you, but I didn't understand love enough when we were young to know that there was a difference between _loving_ someone, and being _in_ love with someone. In those early years, it was much simpler. I loved you because I was told we'd marry one day, and I couldn't imagine not loving the man I'd marry. But then I got to know you. And spring dragged on while fall came too quickly and summer ended all too fast and then those few months weren't enough and I needed to see you... I fell in love with you, Killian, in the best possible way. I fell in love with you the way we'd watch the stars at night, the way you'd put your arm around me while we hid because we were up too late and didn't want to get caught, the way you'd smile at me because you always could tell when I was thinking about you. I fell in love with you so subtly, that I didn't even realize it until you left that fall and took a piece of me with you. And I bet you know exactly what summer I'm talking about, because it's probably the same summer you fell in love with me. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me if I'm right in guessing that?

I know you're probably nervous, but don't be. Close your eyes and find me. I'll probably be in my room, my mother fussing over my hair or something silly, while I read the letter you wrote. I'm probably smiling and counting down the minutes until I can see you again. Find me, Killian, and stop worrying. I want this, and I want you, and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you. I will always love you. Those two words are just a formality because in my mind I've already said them a million times. I'll see you soon- I'll be the one in white.

Your loving wife to be,

Emma


	2. The Early Years

**A/N: Okay so this is done a lot later than I'd hoped but oh well. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.. Like I said, this chapter you start to see their love story. Each chapter will be different times in their lives, and it will most likely shift from Killian to Emma with each chapter. This chapter, the present day is told from Killian's perspective, with flashbacks in third person. Enjoy!**

* * *

The fireplace roared to my left as I read her letter, my steps making the old wooden floor creek. My eyes were drawn to the hidden door on the far side of the room and I smiled to myself at old memories. Life was so simple back then; though at that point the mere thought of her made me want to, coincidentally, hide.

_I can't help but remember that first day we met- my mother brushed my hair and made me put on a new dress, and I couldn't for the life of me fathom why. She told me I was meeting a new friend, but she never mentioned it'd be a boy. Father told me that, and I very nearly ran away right then and there. I am so glad I didn't. _

I felt a smile tug at my lips at the memory. I took so much for granted back then- I didn't even appreciate the time I was allowed to spend with her. I rued the days my father would come to tell me we were leaving for her home or that they were on their way, knowing that meant months of being forced to spend time with the "ugly duckling from across the bay." I shook my head- I really was a fool to call her that. She was always beautiful, but I was only a young lad then and girls in general made my skin crawl. She was no different. In fact, I quite hated her at first- especially when it came time for father to make me kiss her hand…

* * *

"Killian, tuck your shirt in!" Gerald told his young son. Killian glared at the man and pulled it further out of his slacks just to spite him- he did _not_ want to be here. He didn't understand why it was so important he met this girl anyway; his father told him one day they would marry, and he should get to know her now. But Killian didn't want to get married- to anyone. He didn't want to grow up, and that included grown up stuff like being married. It was a waste of time to him. "For God's sake, son- if your mother could see you now-"Gerald stopped midsentence, a look of sadness suddenly closing him off. It was a familiar thing for Killian to see; his mother had died a short 6 months prior, and neither of them were quite over it. The only reason Killian didn't run off or downright oppose to meeting this girl was because it was supposedly his mother's idea, and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy- even if it was from beyond her grave.

Killian tucked his shirt in reluctantly as the carriage approached. He took a deep breath and looked to his father, suddenly nervous. He didn't know what to expect in the slightest, and it wasn't as if his father had much of an idea either. His father hadn't been much more than a farm boy until his late teens, when his parents came into some money from a relative and used it all to send him off to a better school. He met his late wife shortly after; though it could be argued he never should have in the first place. Her parents were very wealthy and her father was even a nobleman you see, but he was not. It was quite scandalous at the time- their courtship- but Amelia had been quite adamant she was to choose her own husband- and she wanted Gerald. He never went through an elaborate arrangement like he was putting his son through now, so he was at a loss for words of encouragement for Killian. He knew it was what Amelia wanted for their son though; she'd been good friends with Snow- the young girl's mother- since childhood, and she knew her husband and thought fondly of them both. She knew any child of theirs would be perfect for a son of hers, and when it happened that their children were similar in age, both woman were elated and called it fate. It had seemed odd to Gerald, the women wanting an arranged marriage for their children when neither of them had one themselves, but he also knew that the women talked to each other for quite some time about their children before deciding it would be inevitable that they'd fall in love, and they might as well give them the means to do so. Gerald and David had simply agreed because they wanted their wives to be happy.

"Father- what is her name?" Killian asked. Gerald just rolled his eyes- he'd told him a dozen times in the past week, and Amelia had talked about her all the time. The boy couldn't possibly have forgotten. He assumed he was just nervous though, so he replied.

"Emma. And she's here," he said. Killian turned his head to see the carriage had stopped and a man had gotten out, holding his hand for a lady. Killian recognized the man from a portrait they had in the house, and realized it must be Emma's father. The woman that he helped out was beautiful, and Killian thought she was as just as pretty as his mom. She even had dark hair and light skin like her.

"David, Snow- it's wonderful to see you again," Gerald said while stepping forward to greet them properly.

"Emma, darling come on," Snow said sweetly to an invisible girl still hidden in the carriage. Killian's spirits tumbled as he realized this was it- he was about to meet his future wife, and he was not happy about it. Meeting her was the first step to growing up, and he _certainly_ didn't want that.

Emma emerged from the carriage with a grumbled expression herself- apparently neither of the betrothed was excited for this meeting. "I'm coming," she whined. Killian smirked; at least he wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

Emma's mother eagerly nudged her forward at the same time Killian's father did, both children trying to turn and escape to avoid any contact with the other but halted by their parents' gentle hands. "Killian, this is Princess Emma," his father said while pushing his forward still.

"And Emma, this is Killian," David introduced. Emma looked around, shifting uncomfortably under the adults' stares, while Killian glared at the ground.

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Emma," he managed. His father told him he had to be _courteous_, so he was.

"And it's nice to meet you as well, Killian," she said with a hurried curtsey, though Killian suspected her parents had made her do it on account of her being a princess. Killian nodded and turned to walk back to his father when Gerald cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. Killian sighed and turned back around, trying to hide the look of dread from his face. He really, really, really didn't want to kiss her hand. That was just _disgusting_. Emma looked at him expectantly, though behind her bright eyes were similar thoughts. It took all her willpower to hold out her hand for him instead of yanking it away to prevent his lips from touching her skin.

Killian eyed her hand warily before carefully taking it in his, convincing himself that he had to do it and the sooner he did the sooner he could walk away. He lowered his lips to her skin, pressed a soft kiss against her hand, and then pulled back immediately, wiping his lips on his sleeve. Emma made a similar move, wiping the back of her hand on her dress. Snow, her mother, chuckled fondly while the men rolled their eyes.

"Perhaps we should let the children play- would the two of you like to join me for tea?" Gerald asked the royal couple. Killian and Emma made eye contact, both silently wishing they weren't going to be left alone together.

"That sounds wonderful. Emma why don't you go with Killian and play for a bit," Snow said. Emma smiled politely for a brief moment before storming off past Killian towards the house. _This is _not_ my idea of fun,_ Killian and Emma thought simultaneously.

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Killian shouted as he ran to grab his pirate hat from her hands.

"Why not?" she asked defiantly. They'd been alone for an hour now and all they'd managed to do was get on each other's nerves.

"'Cause it's mine! Just- don't touch my stuff," he said with a stern look as he placed the hat back where it belonged.

"You mean like- _this_?" she taunted, running her hands along all his belongings sitting atop the dresser and around the room until she reached him, delicately touching the brim of his pirate hat again.

"You're infuriating!"

"Well you're impossible!" she countered. The two stared each other down for a solid minute before Emma smirked and took the hat, running as fast as she could the second it was in her hands.

"Hey! Give that back! Come here!" he called after her as he ran to catch up.

"Not a chance! _I'm_ the pirate in this house!" she yelled while putting the hat on and pausing at the edge of the staircase, knees bend so she was ready to run at any given moment, a smirk still plastered on her face.

"It's not even your house!" he shouted back. He was about 3 yards from her, his stance mimicking hers. He wanted that hat. If anyone was going to be the pirate, it was _him_, not some stupid _princess_. In a split second he launched himself after her, Emma screaming and sprinting down the steps. He came close enough to reach out when they approached the bottom steps, and took the hat back just barely. He placed it on his head as a very surprised Emma turned around furiously. "_I'm_ the pirate, darling. Don't you forget it," he said with a wicked smirk, turning and running towards the back of the house.

"Killian!" she called out. She was not giving up that easily. And he was not allowed to call her darling, she decided. She didn't care if it was an English thing to say and he couldn't help it- it made her angry. And anyway his accent was annoying enough- she didn't need weird phrases bothering her as well.

She caught up to him when he passed the kitchen, grabbing a broom and waving it at her much to the chef's dismay. "Stay back! I'm armed!"

"Please! It's a cleaning tool!" Emma rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her shoe and waiting him out. His nose scrunched up and he dropped the broom, running for the back door with Emma on his heels.

"You'll never catch me!" he shouted as he ran.

"Watch me, pirate!" she answered. Emma might not like the boy, but she had to admit this was turning out to be kind of fun.

"So you admit it! I'm the pirate!" And fun's over. She hated being called out.

"Well…Yes but then _I'm_ the _captain_!" she shouted with a smirk that was lost on him since he was still running.

"Woah! Careful!" David said with a laugh as Killian interrupted their outdoor tea, standing nearly behind his chair but still ready to run; though he _was_ growing tired. Emma ran up to the space between Gerald's chair and her mother's, her smirk still present.

"Aren't they adorable," Snow said lovingly.

"Mother, _please_," Emma said distractingly. She may be young, but she had always spoken her mind.

"You're a princess- you're not supposed to be a pirate. Give up!" Killian ordered.

"Yes I am the princess- so you have to do what I tell you to!" Emma replied with a too-sweet- smile.

"Okay, how about we put the hat aside and play something else," David said carefully. He knew how determined his young daughter could be, and from what he'd seen of Gerald's boy, he was just the same.

"But father-"

"Emma, honey- why don't we get you settled into your room?" Snow suggested. Emma rolled her eyes and took her mother's hand to go inside, but not without sticking her tongue out at the boy wearing a smug grin.

* * *

I smiled at the memory- I still had that hat; I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. That summer had been full of antics- our parents never really gave us a choice in how we spent our time after that day. We had assigned "play time" where we were given an activity, such as riding horses or painting, and were expected to get along; though we rarely did and eventually one of our parents had to oversee our activities. It was all a bit ridiculous then- we were so young- but I understood now. That summer defined Emma and I. We were always those two kids running around like fools yelling at each other. And, it could be argued, we still were. The only difference now is our age and the fact that the arguments ended a bit differently now than they did then. We never really grew out of that state of mind- trying to best the other…

* * *

Emma waited in the cubby she'd discovered the previous week, knowing Killian was probably just waking up and wandering down the stairs for his breakfast. He always ate later than the rest of them, but his father never really explained why; something about his mother, though Emma didn't completely understand. Emma knew there was more story behind it, but didn't ask because quite frankly she didn't care.

Killian's sleepy steps reached her ears and she smirked, thinking she'd finally get back at him as she crouched into position. A few days earlier, Emma had been attempting to draw a flower in the garden, entirely engrossed in her project, when Killian jumped at her out of nowhere; she'd screamed so loud her parents thought something bad might have happened, all the while Killian laughed like a maniac at how scared she'd been. This, this would be her revenge.

As he approached she bounced on her heals a little, anxious for the moment she could jump out and scare him, too. When he got close enough, she wasted no time in leaping out of her hiding place, hands in the air as she said, "Boo!" Killian stumbled backwards, catching himself before falling. His sleepy eyes were wide now as he breathed deeply, his hand clutching his chest. Emma wore a proud grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "Got ya," she taunted.

"_Emma_!" he shouted as he ran towards her, chasing her through the house as both yelled at each other. Killian finally caught her- he knew the house much better than she did after all- and tackled her to the ground.

"Killi_an_!" she whined, eyes glaring at him as she struggled to get out from under him.

"Not so fast princess- not until you promise never to do that again!"

"Why- did it, _scare_ you?" she said with a look of innocence. Killian narrowed his gaze, standing in one swift move and brushing himself off as if she'd contaminated him.

"_No_," he said a bit too quickly. "Leave me alone, will you?" he asked as he gently pushed her shoulder- she was standing now too, and looking a bit too satisfied for his taste.

She shoved back, walking by his side as they made their way to the breakfast nook. "Not a chance, Jones."

* * *

"Look!" Emma said, pointing at the sky towards a peculiar cloud. "Looks like a swan," she said with a small smile. Killian rolled his eyes.

"No it doesn't. You're crazy, Nolan. No way is that a swan- more like an _ugly duckling_ if you ask me," he smirked. In his mind he'd begun calling her that. She wasn't ugly, not by any means, but it made her angry the one time he'd called her it, so it stuck.

"You're insufferable," she muttered and rolled away from him on the hill. Today they were told they'd have a picnic, overseen by Emma's parents. They were currently lounging on the soft grass, looking at the puffy clouds in the sky as the sun lowered over the fields. The summer was nearly over now, and the two had only gotten along in the sense that they could be near each other without trying to kill one another. Their conversations were full of hostility and teasing, their "play time" consumed with the challenge of making the other crack. They were typical children and they did what typical children did; well, as typical as they could be considering the circumstance. They never talked about the reason they had to spend their summer together, and neither ever talked to their parents about it. They both knew they were to be married, but they both thought that if they ignored that fact it would go away.

There was no way either of them would be caught dead marrying the other.

"Emma, Killian- we need to get going soon. Are you ready to go?" David asked as he walked towards them. Both kids shot up in the air, shaking grass from their clothing and nodding.

"Yep."

"Yes, of course."

The four walked back to the Jones' home, Snow's hand in David's as they chatted about something or another; Killian pulling Emma's braid and dodging a punch when she turned towards him with a murderous expression.

"Don't start, Jones," she warned with a glare. He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are you gonna do, blondie? We both know _I'm_ faster than you," he teased. Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing he was right. Though, she thought, she was much faster now than she had been at the beginning of the summer. Perhaps by next year _she'd_ be faster and he'd have to worry about being outrun. "S'what I thought," he said. Emma was glad they were going home- to her real home- in just a week. She was horribly tired of hearing his stupid accent. She wouldn't miss it one bit.

When they reached the mansion, Snow helped Emma to her room while David left Killian with one of the maids to help him clean off. "Sweetheart, you know we leave soon- right?" Snow said while looking around the room, folding a sweater to busy her hands.

Emma, shrugging into her pajamas, said, "Of course. You told me already."

"I know, I know. I just…I never asked- how do you like Killian?" Emma turned sharply to face her mother, skepticism blatantly written across her face.

"What do you mean, how do I _like_ Killian?" she said while walking over to her mother and sitting across from her on the bed.

"I mean…You two seem to have fun, right?"

"Fun? _Fun_? Mother, he drives me crazy! I'll be glad when I'm home and away from him." Snow smiled and fought a laugh at her daughter. She was the same with David in the beginning.

"Well, next year when you see him again, he'll be at our home for the summer. You'll be in your element." Snow tucked hair behind Emma's ear and smiled. "I'm sure by then the two of you will get along a little better." Emma wasn't so sure, though. She liked the idea of having the upper hand, but she didn't think they'd be pals or anything in a year. She could barely stand to be in the same room as him as is- she couldn't even imagine how annoying he'd be after a year of forgetting how to deal with him.

* * *

The papers in my hand weighed heavily as I thought back to those early years. Emma hated me so much- I didn't care much for her either to be fair. A smile touched my lips as I remembered the first time I saw her in her own home. I can't really call it a home though- it's a palace at least. She is royalty after all…

The night after I'd seen her for the first time in nine months, I realized this girl really _was_ a princess. She had everything a princess required, right down to the sap betrothed to her. That summer hadn't been much different from the first, except for one thing- I was _way_ out of my element.

* * *

"You look silly," Emma said from the bedroom doorway. He was forced to wear a suit for dinner that night- the Nolan's had company and the children were to be on their best behavior. It was a duke or something coming. Killian couldn't keep track.

"You think you look better?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She was in a yellow dress, a ribbon tied in her hair. She didn't look very comfortable, Killian noted.

"Better than you? Is it even a _question_, Jones?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"You're right- I _definitely_ look better than an old ugly duckling," he said with a smirk. He had been pleased when they arrived at her castle and realized nothing had changed between them. She was still Nolan to him, and he Jones to her. They still managed to get into all sorts of trouble, though now they were constantly watched- by _everyone_. She had guards practically everywhere, and a nanny that oversaw their time. Yes, they still had chaperones. Something about breaking priceless gifts or something.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and walked away. He followed her down the stairs to dinner, sitting where he was told and shaking hands with the guests and introducing himself like the gentleman they were quickly training him to be. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he regarded the woman guest.

"Aren't you the cutest thing- Snow, you didn't tell me he was such a looker," the woman said while rustling Killian's hair. Emma rolled her eyes and he chuckled at her obvious reaction.

"It's all his mom," Gerald piped up. Killian glanced at his father, noticing the way the light seemed to leave his eyes as he looked back at his son. The past year hadn't done much to rid the pain from the man's life when it came to his late wife. Killian still had nightmares where he relived it all, and he could see his father fighting everyday to stay strong for him. On the anniversary of her death, both broke down in tears though. It would never be the same- they knew that. But they were slowly but surely trying to heal.

Dinner went well for the most part. Emma and Killian threw dirty looks at each other when they thought no one was looking, and in one instance Killian nearly threw part of his dinner roll at her in annoyance before a hand on his arm brought him back down to earth. His father shook his head slightly and then went back to his conversation.

After the meal, the children were excused to have dessert in a separate room from the adults- probably a good move on their part. Killian threw his jacket off first, then grabbed at the insufferable bow tie they'd made him wear. He hated being dressed up in so many layers. Put him in slacks and a vest any day, but all this extra clothing was just too….stuffy.

Emma tossed her shoes to the side and grabbed a plate of chocolate cake from the stand her nanny laid down for them; she was currently knitting in the corner, glaring at Killian for making a mess with his discarded clothes. He gave her an award winning smile in return as he grabbed a plate himself. "Mmm," Emma murmured while taking another bite. Killian rolled his eyes- her weakness was chocolate and it was plain as day. Killian thought she'd probably kill for a good chocolate dessert. They kept to themselves for the most part, except when Killian tried to smash some cake in her face, only to be stopped by Ms. Johanna- the nanny.

"Young man, where are your manners?" she asked. He shrugged and sat back down on the couch. She sighed, "You two will be the death of me," muttered under her breath- but she was fighting a small smile as she spoke.

After officially surviving their first formal dinner together, the betrothed couple began "etiquette" classes; apparently they needed help, Killian especially. It was essentially the only form of torture Killian could think of that was legal- and why it was legal he wasn't sure. He had to wear the boy tie. Every. Time.

The good news about it, however, was that the children didn't have their classes at the same time. Their parents decided if they were together it would just be a lost cause to get them to learn how to behave. Better to separate them to learn and then put them together to see if any of it stuck in their brains. Fine by Killian and Emma- time away from each other was fleeting these days. The classes lasted all summer, and then there was another formal dinner.

Snow dressed Emma in a silky blue dress- but made her wear those horrid shoes again- and pulled her hair back so it was out of her face. Emma was bored and her mother had made her get ready early, so she walked down to Killian's room to see if he was as bitter about this party as he had been about the one earlier that summer. The door was open to his room so she peeked in, finding him sitting at the edge of his bed trying to tie his boy tie but failing miserably.

"Need help?" she asked suddenly, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Not from you," he sneered back. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. They were only ten, but they were expected to be able to do these sorts of things themselves- especially after a summer of etiquette classes where he was taught to tie his boy tie. Killian not tying it correctly would only earn him a glare and probably a complaint from their parents. During the etiquette classes, Emma had asked how to tie the silly little bow because she knew she might need to help him one day. "Don't touch me," he said in horror as she approached him.

Emma rolled her eyes and hit his hands away from his neck where he was still trying to tie it. "You're never going to get it like that. Just let me do it today, you can keep practicing and this way you don't get in trouble," she said. He narrowed his gaze and pulled back from her before walking past her and towards the mirror.

"Why do you care if I get into trouble?" he asked.

"Because if you get in trouble then you won't be able to have dessert and then what am I supposed to do after dinner? Eat alone? No thanks," she said while walking towards him. "I'd rather annoy you then have the satisfaction of you getting in trouble. _I'm_ the only one allowed to get you into trouble," she said. He turned and glared at her.

"Fine." She smiled at him then, happy that she'd won, and reached up to tie the soft fabric. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look up. She didn't like being this close to him, and he had begun to have an uncanny ability to know what was on her mind when they were in close proximity. When she'd finished tying it, she smiled briefly and turned away, walking out his room. She glanced back at him when she reached the door.

"You coming, Jones?"

* * *

That seems like so long ago…I learned how to tie the wretched tie eventually, but that certainly hadn't been the last time she'd done it for me. Funny how that entire summer, the one thing she said to me that's still clear as day is, "I'm the only one allowed to get you into trouble."

And God knows that woman has gotten me into quite a bit of trouble over the years. The thing is even though I've had more time outs then I can count, more desserts taken away than I'd like to admit, and more lectures than one person could possibly keep track of the topic of each, I wouldn't change a single thing. Because yes, those first few years she got me into a lot of trouble- and continued to do so every year since- but those moments were often the times that made me fall for her the most. And falling in love with Emma is something I'll never regret, as long as I live.

* * *

**A/N: reviews make me smile! *hint hint* and i try to reply to all :) what did yall think? next chapter we get to hear from Emma **


End file.
